


Black Licorice

by nohrianscumm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscumm/pseuds/nohrianscumm
Summary: The newly recruited Niles meets Camilla at a party.





	Black Licorice

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this shitty little meetcute a while back and since I know I'll never do anything with it it would be a waste just to let it sit in my files  
> Ta-da  
> Please enjoy

Music rang through the air, muffled in part by the constant babble of voices. It was Niles' first high-society party, and in spite of the waltzing, brocade, and gourmet food, he found it not so different from a bustling market on the streets of Nohr. 

Not knowing what to do with himself, he drifted over to the snacks table and began filling his plate with crackers, candies, and pastries.

"I wasn't aware you were so fond of sweets." It was Camilla, Leo's older sister, who despite being just another stuffy, sheltered noble, seemed somehow larger than life. Hence, Niles had always avoided her.

"I'm not, really," was all he could say. He looked down at the food. It didn't look all that appetizing, and he wasn't particularly hungry, yet he had collected it on his plate in piles.

"Sweetie–"

"What are we, chums?"

Camilla cleared her throat. "Niles," she said in the same honeyed tone, "You don't have to take any more food than you want or need. It's not going anywhere. You're Leo's retainer; we'll make sure you're never hungry."

He blinked. In that moment, she had read him faster than he could read himself.

"That which you don't eat," she said, stepping closer, "we can throw away, or I'm sure you'd find several dogs running around the halls that would do anything for a treat or two."

She was well into his personal space by then; he could hear her soft breathing. "What're you coming so close for?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Is there something you _want?"_

"No," she said, brushing off his innuendo, "I was just wondering if you had tried these yet–" She plucked a glossy black candy from his plate and reached towards his mouth as if he would eat it up like a baby bird.

He snatched it from her hand and popped it into his mouth himself. It was chewy and sticky, rich but not overly sweet. There was an aromatic, tangy edge to it that sent a subtle shiver down his spine.

"Imported black licorice," Camilla said with a smile, backing away a few inches. "Don't tell him I said so, but Leo hates this stuff. It's not as sweet as most candy, but it has a very distinctive taste. Do you like it?"

He nodded quickly and walked away.

It didn't take him long to locate Odin, who was sitting at the end of a banquet table, conspicuously hiding a book underneath.

"Odin," he said, "be serious with me for a sec."

"What troubles you, Niles?"

He glanced quickly around, making sure no one was listening, then sat down across from him. "You've been here longer than me. Is Camilla always like that?"

"Like what?" he said, fumbling with a bookmark under the table, "acting as if one is an object of her affection?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well," he said, assuming a comically pensive expression, "She's especially doting towards little Corrin, but it does carry over to others sometimes, particularly those she deems close to her such as her retainers."

"So it's normal for her to call me 'sweetie' and try to feed me candy, then? Is this girl really a princess, or-" He stopped mid sentence at seeing Odin's eyebrows raised.

"No," Odin said, "Lady Camilla, she, er... I don't know how to state this any other way, but she definitely thinks you're cute."

"Good grief," he said.

"I don't mean she is necessarily interested in you romantically," he continued, "but something about you has indeed piqued her interest."

"Thanks," he deadpanned, "That's a real help."

"If it's any comfort," he said, "you're Leo's retainer, not hers, and he and I would be glad to discuss your feelings-"

Niles interrupted him. "Speak for yourself," he said. "Now, Odin, would you help me eat some of these sweets? I loathe the thought of them going to waste."

"I'd be happy to help in that respect as well," he said, and took a chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Have you tried the black licorice?"

"That vile stuff? No way."

Niles laughed softly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Black licorice is an aphrodisiac fun fact  
> Camilla stans please don't kill me


End file.
